In the related art, in a retail store such as a supermarket, a reading device which reads information from a commodity to be sold is known. The related art discloses an imaging unit oriented obliquely upward towards a customer side of a vertical scanner type of reading device. This imaging unit is used to read various kinds of information by obtaining an image of a screen of a portable terminal held by the customer.
However, the imaging unit described in the related art is placed on an upper portion of the housing of the vertical scanner type reading device. Therefore, a customer having a short stature, such as a child, may find it hard to hold the portable terminal in a position permitting the imaging unit to obtain an image of the screen of the portable terminal. Furthermore, customers of short stature have had problems with even finding the imaging unit in the first place.